Undankbar
by Mara-Lethe
Summary: Jeder hat seine Probleme
1. 1

_Eine neue Geschichte aus meiner Feder, die Figuren (bis auf den OC) gehören nicht mir und ich schlage keinen Profit hieraus. Es ist möglich, dass diese Geschichte Menschen mit Problemen triggert, bitte lest in dem Fall nicht weiter!_

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass der Schlüssel in das scheinbar antike Schloss passte und sich mühelos drehen ließ. Mit einem sanften Klicken öffnete sich die Tür, sie sah sehr schwer aus, aber ließ sich völlig leicht bewegen. Hinter der Tür erstreckte sich ein geschmackvoller Eingangsbereich, der auf Reichtum schließen ließ. Auf dem Zettel, den Miranda ihr geschrieben hatte, standen alle Informationen, die sie brauchte. Roselyn fand ohne Mühe den Raum mit den Putzutensilien und putze Gewissenhaft das ohnehin schon saubere Haus. Miranda hatte zwar ihren Arbeitgeber informiert, dass sie eine Vertretung schickte, doch sollte es nicht zu seinem Nachteil sein.

Nachdem sie fertig war, ließ sie ihren Blick noch einmal durch den Eingangsbereich schweifen, dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich ab und machte sich auf ihren Heimweg. Roselyns Arme schmerzten und pochten, von der Anstrengung und den Wunden, wieder kochte der Hass auf sich selbst in ihr hoch, hatte sie auf dem Weg nach Hause noch ein wenig Stolz verspürt, so war er jetzt restlos verschwunden. Was hatte sie schon geleistet? Sicherlich würde der Mann, dessen Haus sie geputzt hatte, unzufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit sein.

Erschöpft ließ sie die Tür hinter sich in das Schloss fallen, ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer an und so legte sie sich erstmal auf ihr Sofa, um sie herum herrschte Stille.

Hannibal betrat sein Haus, es roch sauber und er wusste sofort, dass seine Reinigungskraft dagewesen war oder eher ihre Vertretung. Unter der Note von seinen Putzmitteln war noch ein Geruch, nur eine flüchtige Note, dennoch nicht zu ignorieren. Es roch nach Blut und er war sich sicher, dass es heute morgen noch nicht so gerochen hatte. Da er die Quelle des Geruches nicht ausmachen konnte, musste es wohl seine Reinigungskraft gewesen sein, die ihn mitgebracht hatte.

Roselyn erhob sich nach knapp einer Stunde Lethargie von ihrem Sofa und schleppte sich unter die Dusche, anschließend kochte sie sich ein paar Nudeln, die sie vor dem Fernseher in sich hineinstopfte, bevor sie, wie jeden Abend bei dem öden Programm einschlief. Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte sie auf, schaltete den Fernseher und die Wohnzimmerbeleuchtung aus und ging ins Bett. Morgens quälte sie sich aus dem Bett, fühlte sich wie gerädert und wäre am Liebsten liegen geblieben, aber es half alles nichts. Gegen zehn Uhr, war sie mit ihren Nerven am Ende, die Post war unerfreulich gewesen und in einer halben Stunde musste sie wieder für Miranda einspringen. Ehe sie es sich versah, hielt sie ein Messer in der Hand, schon allein sein Gewicht machte sie ruhiger, doch es reichte nicht. Routiniert suchte sich eine freie Stelle auf ihren Unterarm, dann setzte sie an, sie wollte ihre innere Stimme zum Schweigen bringen.

Irgendwann kam sie wieder in der Realität an, genervt bandagierte sie ihre Arme, um ihr frisches Shirt nicht sofort zu versauen. Manche der älteren Wunden schienen entzündet zu sein und taten weh, doch sie ignorierte es und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auftrag. Seitdem sie ihr Studium abgebrochen hatte, ging es bergab mit ihr, sie war todunglücklich. Der Reigen aus dem kurzen Glück und dem anschließenden Schuldgefühl wiederholte sich immer wieder.

Anders, als gestern war die Tür heute nicht abgeschlossen und so rief sie zögerlich "Hallo?" und hoffte, dass niemand antworten würde, doch vergebens.

Ein Mann erschien auf dem Treppenabsatz und antwortete höflich: "Guten Tag, mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

Leise antwortete sie: "Ich bin Roselyn und soll Miranda vertreten, ich werde Sie nicht weiter stören und mich an die Arbeit machen!" dann verschwand sie in dem Raum mit den Putzsachen, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken ihre Arbeitszeit zu vertrödeln. Wie eine Besessene schwang sie den Wischer, verbissen schweigend arbeitete sie sich durch die Räume und hoffte, dass der Mann sie nicht ansprechen würde. Roselyn arbeitete mit solch einem Tempo, dass sie nach kurzer Zeit außer Atem war und schwitzte, das Pochen in ihren Armen war in ihrem ganzen Körper zu spüren.

Sie putzte weiter und tat ihr bestes ihre Grenzen zu ignorieren, auch als sie begann zu schwanken, forderte sie sich weiter. Als sie fast fertig war, gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach, hastig rappelte sie sich wieder auf und war froh, dass der Mann es nicht gesehen hatte. Säuberlich verstaute Roselyn ihre Materialien und rief: "Ich werde jetzt gehen, es ist alles gewischt!" Der Mann erschien wieder auf dem Treppenabsatz und antwortete ruhig: "Kommen Sie sicher nach Hause und einen angenehmen Tag noch."

"Vielen Dank, das wünsche ich Ihnen auch!" rief sie, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, fiel ein Teil der Anspannung von ihr ab, als sie das Grundstück hinter sich ließ, atmete sie tief durch, dann ging sie nach Hause. Das Ritual von gestern wiederholte sich heute, Lethargie, duschen, Essen vor dem Fernseher und anschließend auf dem Sofa einschlafen, doch dieses Mal schlief sie die Nacht durch.

Hannibal schaute auf die Uhr, als er ihre Stimme hörte, sie hatte sich wohl sehr beeilt, nicht einmal eine kurze Pause gemacht. Anscheinend war Roselyn seine Anwesendheit bei ihrere Arbeit sehr unangenehm. Trotz ihres Tempos hatte sie sich sehr leise im Haus bewegt, als wolle sie ihn nicht bei seiner Arbeit stören. Wieder duftete es nach den Putzmitteln, heute war dieser unterschwellige Geruch nach Blut noch stärker, er hatte ihn bereits wahrgenommen, als sie das Haus betrat.

Unerbittlich klingelte ihr Wecker, halb verschlafen suchte sie ihr Handy, um den Lärm abzustellen, als es endlich ruhig war, war sie richtig wach. Roselyn fühlte sich sehr unwohl, alle Knochen im Körper taten weh, ihre Wangen schienen zu glühen und selbst die Haut tat ihr weh. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es schaffen sollte, den Rest der Woche Miranda zu vertreten, wenn sie sich heute schon so elend fühlte. Als sie an dem Haus ankam schickte sie ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass niemand zu Hause ist, dann drehte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss und freute sich, dass ihr Gebet anscheinend erhört worden war. Als sie die dicke Tür hinter sich schloss, wurde es still um sie herum, ganz weit entfernt tickte eine Uhr. Roselyn hielt einige Augenblicke inne, dann machte sie sich an ihre Arbeit, auch heute schonte sie sich nicht. Ein leichtes Zittern kam und ging, mehr als einmal musste sie innehalten, weil sie keine Kraft hatte und ihre Beine sie nicht tragen wollten.

Mit den vielen kleinen Pausen kam sie gut voran, dennoch hatte sie erst die Hälfte geschafft, als sie zusammenbrach, ihre Beine gaben einfach unter ihr nach und sie reagierte, wie in Zeitlupe. Geistesgegenwärtig spannte sie ihren Nacken an und verhinderte so, dass ihr Kopf auf den Boden schlug. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, eine Hand unter ihr begraben und die andere von sich gestreckt, auch jetzt noch spürte sie, wie sie glühte, sie musste Fieber oder so haben. Bevor sie sich Gedanken machen konnte, wie der Hausherr reagieren würde, wenn er sie so vorfand, wurde es ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

Hannibal kam nach Hause und wunderte sich, als er merkte, dass die Tür zwar geschlossen, aber nicht abgeschlossen war. Er verspürte einen Anflug von Empörung, der aber schnell verschwand, als er sah, dass die Tasche und die Jacke von Mirandas Vertretung noch da waren. Es war früher Abend, sie hätte schon längst mit dem Haus fertig sein müssen, alle seine Sinne gingen in Alarmbereitschaft. Hannibal ging durch jedes Zimmer, bis er sie schließlich im Wohnzimmer fand, sie lag mitten im Raum, neben ihr der, inzwischen trockene Wischer. Roselyn war nicht bei Bewusstsein, als er ihre Stirn berührte, wusste er auch, warum, sie hatte hohes Fieber. Vorsichtig drehte er sie auf den Rücken und hob sie auf eines der Sofa, ihre Wangen waren vor Wärme gerötet, ihr Körper schien mit etwas zu kämpfen. Das Thermometer zeigte 40,1C an, das war schon gefährlich hoch, fragte sich nur, woher dieses Fieber kam.

Als er ihren Blutdruck messen wollte, fand er den Grund ihres Fiebers, unter ihren Ärmeln verbargen sich Schnitte, unterschiedlich alt und teilweise entzündet, die jüngsten mussten von gestern sein. Nun ergab alles Sinn, der Geruch nach Blut, das Fieber, ihr Unwohlsein, weil jemand mit ihr im Haus war. Nun würde er erstmal ihr Fieber senken müssen, damit ihr Gehirn keine Schäden nahm, er legte ihr einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn und umwickelte ihre Unterschenkel mit feucht-kalten Handtüchern. Geduldig flößte er ihr etwas Wasser ein, bevor er das Tuch auf ihrer Stirn erneuerte.

Nun kam er zu ihren Armen, er begutachtete und notierte sich jeden einzelnen Schnitt, einige sahen wirklich schlimm aus. Sie brauchte jetzt sowohl lokale Antibiose, als auch ein ein Breitband-Antibiotikum in Verbindung mit einem Antiphlogistikum, um der Entzündung Herr zu werden.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er alles in die Wege geleitet und die tieferen Schnitte gesäubert hatte. Es war schon etwas später, als er seine Materialien wieder verstaute, doch nun war sie versorgt und als er ihre Temperatur nochmal kontrollierte, war sie schon etwas gesunken. Als er das Wohnzimmer verließ, schlief Roselyn friedlich und es war gut, sie sollte sich gesundschlafen, bevor sie ihm den Grund für ihr Verhalten erläutern würde.


	2. 2

Hannibal hatte über Nacht eine Entscheidung getroffen, er würde Roselyn in einem der Gästezimmer unterbringen und wieder aufpäppeln. Dass Miranda Urlaub hatte, stellte sich nun als ein Glücksfall heraus, ob sie wusste wen sie ihm ins Haus geschickt hatte? Am frühen Morgen war Hannibal an der Adresse vorbeigefahren, die in ihren Papieren stand und es schien, als würde sie alleine wohnen. Mit ihrem Schlüssel hatte er ihre Wohnung betreten und ihr etwas Wäsche zum Wechseln eingepackt. Die Wohnung war klein und trostlos, man sah dass sie wenig Geld hatte, aber es war sauber. Als Hannibal ihre Wohnungstür hinter sich abschloss, war er sich sicher, dass seine Entscheidung die Richtige war. Bevor er Roselyn in das Gästezimmer brachte, kontrollierte er ihre Temperatur und sedierte sie, nur zur Sicherheit. Die junge Frau in die obere Etage zu bringen war ein Leichtes, der Ordnung halber verstaute er ihre Sachen vor dem Fußende des Bettes. Heute wischte Hannibal sein Haus selber durch und es sah aus, als wäre Roselyn nie hier gewesen. Hannibal verabreichte Roselyn eine Dosis des Antibiotikums, trug eine Salbe auf ihre Arme auf und bandagierte diese erneut.

Roselyn wachte langsam auf, noch dämmerte sie irgendwo zwischen Wachen und Schlafen vor sich hin, doch ihr Kopf wurde immer klarer. Sie spürte wie Finger ihr Handgelenk umfassten und dort kurz verweilten, als sie verschwanden, blieb an der Stelle nur das Gefühl eines kalten Luftzuges. Nun lag eine Hand auf ihrer Stirn und etwas wurde ihr ins Ohr gesteckt, was war hier los? Den Kopf wegzudrehen war nicht möglich, da ertönte ein Piepen und ihr Ohr war wieder frei. Panisch versuchte Roselyn sich zu erinnern, was passiert und wo sie hier war. War sie etwa beim Putzen ohnmächtig geworden? Bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte, spürte sie den Einstich einer Nadel, es brannte und sie fühlte sich immer schwerer werden. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke schlief sie wieder tief und fest.

Endlich wachte Roselyn auf, sie fühlte sich benebelt und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, als sie ihre Augen öffnete, wuchs ihre Verwirrung weiter. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, wo sie war, doch ihre letzte Erinnerung war, zu putzen. Der Hausherr musste sie gefunden und in ein Krankenhaus gebracht haben, doch hier sah es völlig anders, als im Krankenhaus aus. Sie lag in einem normalen, wenn auch ziemlich großem Bett, die Laken waren weich und cremefarbig. Sie setzte sich auf und spürte, wie ein Schmerz ihren Arm herauf schoss, erschrocken sah sie zur Seite. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren ihre Arme bandagiert und in ihrem Handrücken steckte eine Nadel, was sollte das alles? Wo war sie? Roselyn zog das Pflaster ab, die Nadel aus ihrer Hand und versuchte das kleine Rinnsal Blut aufzuhalten, das aus der Wunde kam, sie wollte nur noch hier weg. Mit Schwung stand sie aus dem Bett auf und wäre fast umgekippt, als sie ihre Sporttasche am Fußende des Bettes entdeckte. Hastig sank sie in die Knie und nahm sie sich neue Wäsche aus der Tasche, sie lauschte kurz, dann zog sie sich um. Ihre getragenen Sachen stopfte sie in eine der Seitentaschen und schlich zur Zimmertür, leise verließ sie das Zimmer. Den Flur erkannte Roselyn, auch hier hatte sie geputzt, nun wusste sie, wo sie sich befand. So langsam wurde ihr die ganze Sache unheimlich, sie wollte so schnell, wie möglich raus hier. Kurz hielt Roselyn inne und lauschte, es war völlig still im Haus. Als sie sich in Bewegung setzte, waren ihre Beine wie Gummi. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte Roselyn am Geländer fest, als sie langsam die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunterging. Immer, wenn sie beführchtete nicht weiter zu kommen, motivierte sie der Gedanke bald zu Hause zu sein. Als sie im Eingangsbereich war, verlor sie den Halt unter ihren Füssen und stolperte gegen die Haustür. Mit einem Knall stieß ihr Kopf an die Tür, es gab einen dumpfen Schlag, als sie auf dem Teppich landete. Roselyn streckte die Hand aus und berührte die Tür, ihr Ziel war so nah und doch in weiter Ferne. Was war passiert? Sie musste einen Schwächeanfall gehabt haben, es war frustrierend.

Jemand kniete sich neben sie, drehte sie auf den Rücken und ihren Kopf zweimal von einer Seite zur anderen, er sah ihr ins Gesicht als wolle er einen Schaden betrachten, es war der Hausherr, was sollte das?

"Guten Abend Roselyn, wohin wollten Sie denn so eilig?", fragte Hannibal ruhig.

"Nach Hause, warum bin ich überhaupt noch hier und nicht in einem Krankenhaus?" In ihrem Blick lag Verzweifelung und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie endlich schaffte sich aufzusetzen.

Er half ihr auf die Beine und hielt sie an der Schulter fest, damit er sie besser in sein Arbeitszimmer delegieren konnte und sie im Falle einer erneuten Schwäche auffangen zu können. "Glauben Sie mir, hier sind Sie besser aufgehoben, als in einem Krankenhaus, wo es hektisch und chaotisch zugeht. Nicht, dass Sie dort verloren gehen" antwortete er sanft, während er Roselyn in das Zimmer brachte.

"Nehmen Sie Platz!",wies er sie an, während er leise die Tür hinter sich abschloss und lautlos den Schlüssel in seine Tasche gleiten ließ.

Roselyn sah sich um, bevor sie sich in einen Sessel setzte und wartete, was weiter passieren würde, als sie sich an die Stirn fasste, spürte sie etwas feuchtes, klebriges. Als sie ihre Hand wegzog und ihre Fingerspitzen betrachtete, sah sie dass Blut daran klebte. Hannibal holte seine Tasche aus einem Schrank, bereitete eine Spritze vor, legte sie ganz oben in die Tasche, ging zu Roselyn hinüber, reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder und griff nach ihrer Hand. Er betrachtete ihren Handrücken "Sie haben den Zugang herausgezogen, bedauerlich, dann muss ich wohl später einen neuen legen! Hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand erzählt, dass Sie wirklich schlechte Venen haben? Sie haben sich selbst hiermit keinen Gefallen getan!" Er reinigte mit einem Desinfektionstuch ihre Hand, nur noch ein kleiner roter Punkt blieb übrig. Der Blick der jungen Frau ging von einer Hand zur anderen, dann wischte sie das Blut mit dem Taschentuch ab.

"Bei Ihrem Sturz haben Sie sich eine Platzwunde an der Stirn zugezogen, wenn Sie wünschen kann ich sie nähen." Bot Dr. Lecter ihr an, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf, presste kurz das Tuch auf die Wunde an ihrer Stirn, legte es aber wenig später bei Seite und erhob sich. "Wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich jetzt gerne nach Hause gehen. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe, aber ich möchte in meine eigenen vier Wände zurück. Die Wunde kann ich sicherlich auch in einem Krankenhaus versorgen lassen!" Roselyn wollte nur schnell von hier weg, langsam kehrte die Kraft in ihre Glieder zurück.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn Sie in ein Krankenhaus gehen, in der Psychiatrie enden würden, sobald man dort Ihre Arme sieht." gab Hannibal zu bedenken.

Die junge Frau war inzwischen an der Tür angekommen und bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht öffnen ließ, panisch rüttelte sie an der Klinke. "Warum sollten die dort bei einer Platzwunde an der Stirn meine Arme sehen wollen? Wobei das ja auch mein Problem ist. Und warum haben Sie die Tür abgeschlossen?" fragte sie in einem leicht patzigen Tonfall, sie fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben. Mit wenigen Schritten war Dr. Lecter bei Roselyn, diese presste ihren Rücken gegen die Tür und sah sich aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen nach einem Ausweg um. "Bleiben Sie weg von mir!" Sie klang panisch, schob sich seitlich an der Wand entlang von ihm weg und hob die Hände, als wolle sie sich so vor ihm schützen, doch Hannibal war schneller und drückte ihren Hals mit seinem Unterarm gegen die Tür. "Nein, bitte lassen Sie mich gehen!" Ihr Atem ging abgehackt, sein Arm drückte ihr leicht die Luft ab.

Roselyn begann zu zappeln und zerrte an dem Arm, der sie am Fortkommen hinderte und ihr langsam die Atemluft reduzierte. Während sie um mehr Luft kämpfte, drückte er ihr mit der anderen Hand ein feuchtes Tuch auf Mund und Nase, sein Arm blieb an der Stelle doch der Druck ließ etwas nach. Nun hätte Roselyn eigentlich wieder atmen können, wäre da nicht das Tuch, von dessen Geruch einem ganz schwummerig wurde. Instinktiv hielt die junge Frau die Luft an um den Geruch nicht einatmen zu müssen. Hannibal sah, dass ihre Brust sich nicht mehr hob und senkte, ihr Gesicht wurde hellrot, mit Mühe konnte er sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. "Sie können nicht ewig die Luft anhalten, irgendwann müssen Sie atmen und ich habe Zeit." Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. "Sie wollen atmen, Sie brauchen nur Luft holen!" Roselyn geriet in Panik und begann um sich zu schlagen und den Kopf seitlich wegzudrehen, als sie merkte, dass ihre Bemühungen nicht fruchteten, versuchte sie Hannibal zu kratzen. Geschickt wich er ihren Händen aus und registrierte, dass ihre Bewegungen wieder schwächer und unkoordinierter wurden. Roselyns Gesicht war nun dunkelrot, ihre Lungen schrien nach Sauerstoff und es schien keinen Unterschied zu machen, ob sie aus Mangel an Sauerstoff oder wegen, was auch immer auf dem Tuch war, Ohnmächtig wurde. Dr. Lecter konnte den Kampf, der in ihrem Inneren tobte, förmlich an ihren Augen ablesen, kurz bevor sie aufgab und nach Luft schnappte, schien er sie überreden zu wollen. "Schön tief einatmen!" befahl er und es machte den Eindruck, als würde sie seinem Befehl gehorchen. Gierig sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen, sofort begann sich alles in ihrem Kopf zu drehen, gegen ihren Willen tat sie einen weiteren Atemzug und dann noch einen, sie konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen. Bevor ihre Welt von der Bewusstlosigkeit verschluckt wurde, hörte sie noch, wie Dr. Lecter sagte "Einfach weiter atmen. Sehen Sie, es ist ganz leicht!"

Ihre Beine gaben nach, aber sein Arm hielt sie weiterhin an der Stelle, auch wenn er jetzt verhinderte, dass sie an der Wand herunter rutschte. Nachdem er Roselyn auf dem Sofa abgelegt hatte, ihr Gesicht gesäubert und ihre Stirn begutachtet hatte, entschied er, dass es völlig reichte die Wunde zu kleben. Kurz darauf brachte er die junge Frau wieder in das Gästezimmer, dieses Mal würde er dabei sein, wenn sie aufwachte.


	3. 3

Roselyn kam langsam wieder zu sich, als sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, spürte sie, wie jemand ihren Arm nahm und festhielt. Je mehr sie zu sich kam, desto mehr sträubte sich etwas in ihr gegen die Person, die sie festhielt. Was sollte das?

Ihre Hand wurde mit der Handfläche nach oben gedreht und etwas kaltes wurde auf die Innenseite ihres Unterarmes gesprüht, dann kam der Schmerz. Die junge Frau schrie vor Schreck und Schmerzen und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch ihr Arm war irgendwo festgeklemmt, sie konnte es erst nicht zuordnen. "Roselyn, bleiben Sie ganz ruhig liegen, sonst muss ich das nochmal machen, es wird gleich besser." Es gab ein Geräusch, als hätte jemand ein Stück Metall auf einem Teller abgelegt und der Druck in ihrem Arm ließ etwas nach, dennoch konnte sie spüren, dass etwas dort steckte und nun wurde es mit einem Pflaster fixiert. Roselyn versuchte ihren Arm aus seiner Umklammerung zu entwinden und sich aufzurichten, doch wurde durch Druck auf die Schulter niedergehalten, nun riss sie die Augen auf.

Auf der Bettkante neben ihr saß der Hausherr mit dem Rücken zu ihr und hatte ihren Arm zwischen seinem Oberarm und seinem Oberkörper eingeklemmt, sodass es kein Entkommen für sie gab und sah sie über seine Schulter an. "Ich hatte Ihnen ja gesagt, dass Sie schlechte Venen haben, hätten Sie die Nadel zuvor nicht rausgezogen, hätte ich Sie jetzt nicht quälen müssen." Er ließ endlich ihren Arm frei, Roselyn sah rote Abdrücke einer Hand, wo er ihren Arm festgehalten hatte. Schockiert betrachtete sie ihren Arm, dann fuhren ihre Finger über das Pflaster, es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, sie konnte Plastik unter ihrer Haut ertasten. Mit einem Mal hatte sie völlig vergessen, dass sie sich aufsetzen wollte und somit blieb sie liegen. "Na na, nicht anfassen, lassen Sie die Stelle in Ruhe. Sie haben sich ja ganz schön zur Wehr gesetzt, ein Glück, dass die Vene bei dem Stress nicht kollabiert und unbrauchbar geworden ist. Es könnten sich ein paar blaue Flecken entwickeln, aber nichts, was nicht nach wenigen Wochen wieder verschwunden ist."

"Warum?" fragte sie leise, nicht nur ihre Stimme zitterte "Was haben Sie mit mir vor?"

"Das warum könne wir später noch erörtern, wir haben ja genug Zeit!"

Roselyn erschauderte, wäre dieser Mann ihr nicht schon vorher unheimlich gewesen, wäre er es spätestens jetzt, was meinte er mit wenigen Wochen?

Hannibal hatte mit Bedacht den Moment abgepasst, in dem Roselyn kurz vor dem Aufwache war, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte und um sie für ihr vorangegangenes Verhalten zu bestrafen. Er hatte nicht mit so einer starken Reaktion gerechnet, als sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu entwinden, dennoch ließ er sie nicht los. Es störte ihn wenig, dass sie vor Schmerzen schrie und sicher ein paar blaue Flecken davontrug, die würde so oder so niemand zu Gesicht bekommen. Er hielt ihren Arm so ruhig, dass der Zugang nicht rausrutschen konnte, die Lage war perfekt. Als er über seine Schulter nach ihr schaute, erhaschte er den Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie diese aufschlug, er offenbarte einen kleinen Teil ihres Wesens, es war die pure Angst, Worte waren nicht nötig. Als er sicher war, dass sie nichts tun würde, ließ er sie los, sogleich befühlte sie die Stelle.

Was er mit ihr vorhatte?

Das würde sich erst später herausstellen und ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber spielte dabei auch eine tragende Rolle. Er konnte ganz genau ihre Reaktion auf seine Antwort beobachten, sie schien Angst vor ihm zu haben, das würde noch interessant werden.

Als wäre es nebensächlich, schaute er auf seine Uhr, er hatte eigentlich von etwas Zeit, bis er in die Praxis musste.

"Zeit für meine Patienten, ich werde Sie dann mal ein bisschen alleine lassen. Ich empfehle Ihnen sich vom Erdgeschoss fernzuhalten."

Er holte einen Beutel mit einer leicht trüben Flüssigkeit hervor und verband diesen mit einem dünnen Schlauch mit der Nadel in ihrem Unterarm. "Sie bekommen jetzt eine Infusion mit einem Antibiotikum, wenn diese durchgelaufen ist, können Sie sich ein wenig im Haus bewegen, Sie kennen sich ja hier aus. Ich bleibe auch nicht allzu lange weg, tun Sie sich selbst einen Gefallen und hören Sie auf meine Worte! Stehen Sie erst auf, wenn die Infusion durchgelaufen ist und die Nadel bleibt, wo sie ist." Dr. Lecter stand auf, räumte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Raum, er konnte Roselyns Angst förmlich spüren. Hannibal brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass sie mit großen Augen jede seiner Regungen beobachtete. Das in dem Beutel nur ein Antibiotikum war, entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Das Sedativum, das der Flüssigkeit beigemengt war, würde dafür sorgen, dass sie wirklich erst aufstand, wenn der Beutel leer war. Er konnte in Ruhe seine Patienten behandeln, ohne zu befürchten, dass Roselyn etwas Dummes in seiner Abwesenheit tat.

Die ersten paar Minuten lag Roselyn im Bett und starrte die stuckverzierte Zimmerdecke an, langsam wurden ihre Augenlider schwer und sie ergab sich der Müdigkeit. Es konnte nicht schaden ein wenig zu schlafen, wer weiß wie lange diese Infusion dauern würde und so schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein. Ihr letzter Gedanke war, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, diese plötzliche Kampfunwilligkeit kannte sie von sich selber gar nicht. Roselyn wachte langsam auf, doch hatte sie das Gefühl gar nicht geschlafen zu haben, in ihrem Kopf herrschte völlige Leere und Mattigkeit, völlig erschöpft ließ sie die Augen geschlossen und schlief wieder ein. Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, fühlte sie sich ausgeruht und erfrischt, die Sonne stand tief, es musste später Nachmittag sein. Der Beutel mit der Infusion war leer, doch Roselyn wollte sich nicht bewegen.


	4. 4

Wenig später hörte sie gedämpfte Schritte, die sich ihrem Zimmer nährten, behutsam wurde die Türklinke heruntergedrückt und die Tür so leise geöffnet, dass sie kein Geräusch machte. Der gepflegte Kopf des Hausherren erschien in der Tür, dann folgte sein Körper.

"Guten Abend Roselyn, ich hoffe Sie hatten einen angenehmen Nachmittag.", sein Tonfall war absolut neutral, während er auf sie zu kam.

"Vielen Dank der Nachfrage, leider habe ich den Großteil des Tages verschlafen." die junge Frau zuckte mit den Schultern und überlegte, ob er etwas damit zu tun hatte. Dr. Lecter überwand schnell den Abstand von der Tür zu ihr, um sie von der Infusion zu befreien und Roselyn fühlte sich sofort freier, obwohl die Nadel immer noch in ihrem Arm steckte.

"Wenn Sie so nett wären, mir in mein Arbeitszimmer zu folgen!" kaum hatte sie die Füße auf den Boden gestellt, verließ Hannibal das Zimmer.

Kurz darauf fand sie sich in dem Zimmer wieder, in das er sich schon beim letzten Mal gebracht hatte, wie bei dem Mal zuvor setzte sie sich in den einen Sessel und wartete gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Dr. Lecter ließ sich mit Block und Stift ihr gegenüber nieder.

"Ich hätte ein paar allgemeine Fragen an Sie," eröffnete er das Gespräch, "bitte antworten Sie ehrlich!"

Roselyn war verwirrt, was wollte er von ihr? Sie hatte zwar die Vertretung von ihrer Freundin übernommen, wusste aber nichts Konkretes über den Hausherren. So langsame betreute sie es, sich nicht über den Mann vor ihr informiert zu haben.

"Ich habe mich über Ihren Werdegang informiert, wie kam es dazu, dass Sie als Jahresbeste Ihr Studium abgebrochen haben?"

Roselyn zögerte und zappelte in ihrem Sessel, dann schließlich antwortete sie: "Ich war nicht so gut, wie Sie denken. Dass ich versagt hätte, war so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche." Dr. Lecter notierte sich etwas, es war so ruhig im Haus, dass die junge Frau hören konnte, wie der Stift über das Papier kratzte. Es überraschte sie, das er Informationen über sie eingeholt hatte, für einen Detektiv war er zu gut medizinisch ausgebildet.

"Fast zwei Jahre nachdem Sie Ihr Studium abgebrochen haben, putzen Sie mein Haus, wie kam es dazu?" Wieder versuchte Roselyn durch ihr Gezappel Zeit zu schinden. "Eine Freundin hat mich gefragt, ob ich für sie die Vertretung in Ihrem Haus übernehme, sie war wohl der Überzeugung, dass ich nichts anderes zu tun habe und das Geld gut gebrauchen kann!" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie sind sicher nicht zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit gewesen, ich war es auf jeden Fall nicht!" Ihr Blick huschte über den Boden, als könne sie an dem Teppich erkennen, ob er genau so unzufrieden mit ihr war, wie sie selbst. "Bevor Sie fragen, ja es stimmt, ich brauche das Geld wirklich, sonst würde ich meine Wohnung nicht verlassen!" Wieder nickte der Hausherr und notierte sich wieder etwas in seinen Unterlagen.

"Ich merke, dass Ihre Unzufriedenheit mit sich selbst Sie sehr belastet, verraten Sie mir, ist sie der Grund für ihre Wunden?"

Die junge Frau erschauderte, ihre Augen weiteten sich, stumm begann sie auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen, es schien ihr die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Bleiernd senkte sich das Schweigen über den Raum, minutenlang sprach niemand ein Wort, Roselyn wollte anscheinend nicht über das Thema sprechen und Dr. Lecter schien die Stille nicht zu stören. Plötzlich erhob sich Roselyn von ihrem Sitzplatz und begann aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. "Roselyn setzten Sie sich wieder, ich warte noch auf eine Antwort!" Gereizt setzte sich die Frau wieder hin, aber schwieg weiterhin, nervös begannen ihre Finger auf der Armlehne zu trommeln. "Wir beiden bleiben so lange hier, bis ich eine Antwort bekommen habe." sagte Dr. Lecter leise.

Es war Roselyn so unangenehm über ihre Wunden zu sprechen, dass sie nach allen Seiten einen Ausweg suchte. Eher würde sie durch das Fenster springen, als dem Mann ihr gegenüber etwas über sich zu erzählen. Ihre Augen huschten von einer Ecke zur nächsten, während sie versuchte ruhig auf ihrem Platz zu verharren. Zäh, wie Baumharz zogen sich die Minuten dahin, Roselyn hatte das Gefühl in einer Zeitlupe gefangen zu sein. Als ihr die Ziele für ihren Blick begannen langweilig zu werden, fing sie an ein Muster im Stoff ihrer Hose zu suchen. Schlussendlich betrachtete sie ihre Fingernägel, als wären sie unheimlich interessant.

"Ich bezweifele, dass Sie die Antwort unter ihren Fingernägeln finden!" gab Dr. Lecter belustigt zu bedenken.

Genervt riss sie ihren Blick von ihren Fingern los und schenkte ihrem Gegenüber einen finsteren Blick.

"Und wenn ich die Frage nicht beantworten WILL? Wie lange wollen sie mich hier sitzen lassen und warten?" Roselyn sprach langsam und leise, als wolle sie den Mann provozieren.

"Auch wenn es Sie nicht interessieren wird, ich habe seit heute Urlaub, also haben wir viel Zeit und deshalb" er notierte sich wieder etwas und legte anschließend seine Unterlagen beiseite, "können wir uns später noch über dieses Thema unterhalten." Er erhob sich langsam, als würde er erwarten, dass sie nun etwas Impulsives tat, doch Roselyn blieb einfach ruhig auf ihrem Platz sitzen und beobachtete ihre Spiegelung im Fenster.

"Roselyn haben Sie verstanden, was ich gerade gesagt habe?" fragte Dr. Lecter ruhig.

"Ja, Sie haben gesagt, dass wir uns wann anders über das Thema unterhalten. Aber ICH möchte nicht darüber reden, weder heute, noch wann anders!"

Hannibals feines Gehör realisierte den bockigen Unterton in ihrer Aussage.

"Wir werden ja sehen!" mit diesen Worten drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und verließ den Raum.

Roselyn stand auf und ging zur Tür, um zu schauen, wohin Dr. Lecter verschwand, doch der Flur war schon leer, was sollte sie nun tun? Unschlüssig trat sie auf den Flur und lauschte, ob sie etwas hörte, doch es war so still um sie herum, als wäre sie völlig alleine im Haus. Die junge Frau erschauderte, dann ging sie nach oben, in Hoffnung, dass sie die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie aufgewacht war, abschließen könne. Wenn sie in sich hineinlauschte, merkte sie, dass das Gespräch sie sehr ermüdet hatte, sie wollte sich hinlegen und schlafen.

Als sie das Zimmer betrat, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass es tatsächlich einen Schlüssel und somit auch eine Möglichkeit gab, sich einzuschießen und ungestört zu schlafen. Beruhigt lauschte sie, wie der Riegel einrastete, dann legte sie sich in das Bett, das so verführerisch gemütlich war und schloss erschöpft die Augen.


	5. 5

Eine abgeschlossene Tür in seinem Haus war kein Problem für Hannibal, es wunderte ihn, dass es nur eine Tür mit einem Schlüssel benötigte, die junge Frau in vermeidliche Sicherheit zu wiegen. Roselyn lag auf der Seite und hatte sich zwischen den Kissen eingerollt, die Hände unter der Decke, auf der ihr Kopf ruhte, ihre Beine hatte sie ganz eng angezogen. Die kleine Kugel aus Mensch und Decke atmete leise und bewegte sich nicht, nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick verließ Hannibal den Raum wieder.

Als Roselyn aufwachte, schien es gerade zu dämmern, das Licht war schwach und kalt, das ganze Zimmer war in ein dunkles Blau getaucht.

Die junge Frau streckte ihre Beine aus, wühlte sich aus den Kissen und rieb sich ziemlich benommen die Augen, dann setzte Roselyn sich auf. So weit ihre Augen im Halbdunkel erkennen konnten, war sie alleine im Zimmer, nach einigen Augenblicken schwang sie ihre Beine über den Rand des Bettes und stellte ihre Füße auf den Boden. Roselyn war schwindelig und flau im Magen, sie schob es auf den Umstand, dass sie nicht wusste, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte.

Als sie über die Bettkante rutschte, musste Roselyn feststellen, dass ihre Beine sie nicht tragen wollten, ehe sie es sich versah, landete sie mit dem Po auf dem Boden. Regungslos verharrte die junge Frau auf der Stelle, so schwach wie sie sich fühlte, schaffte sie es sicher nicht aufs Bett zurück. Der ganze Raum schien zu wanken, wodurch sie sich noch schlechter fühlte.

Roselyn rollte sich einfach auf dem Boden zusammen und sammelte ihre Kräfte, in Hoffnung, dass der Raum sich aufhörte zu bewegen und bald wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Das Licht im Zimmer wurde immer heller, je höher die Sonne stieg.

Die junge Frau erschrak sich schrecklich, als sie hörte, wie sich ein Schlüssel in der Tür drehte und diese dann aufschwang. Leider lag sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür und ihre Glieder wollten ihr nicht gehorchen, so konnte sie nur lauschen, wie sich die Schritte nährten.

Dr. Lecter beugte sich über sie, drehte sie auf den Rücken und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sofort hatte sie wieder das Gefühl, dass der Boden sich bewegte.

"Nein!" ihre Stimme klang undeutlich und sie scheiterte kläglich, als sie versuchte ihre Hand wegzuziehen. "Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen?" nuschelte sie schwach.

Hannibal ignorierte ihren Einwand, hielt ihr Handgelenk fest und fühlte ihren Puls, anschließend nahm er eine kleine Lampe aus seiner Westentasche und leuchtete nacheinander in beide Augen. Er packte die Lampe wieder weg, hob die junge Frau hoch und legte sie auf das Bett zurück. Zu ihrem Entsetzen nahm Hannibal eine halbvolle Spritze aus seiner anderen Westentasche, setzte sie an das Plastikteil in ihrem Unterarm an und sie konnte fühlen, wie sich die Flüssigkeit in ihrer Blutbahn verteilte.

"Was soll das? Was haben Sie mir gegeben?" Ihre Zunge schien unheimlich schwer zu sein, sie merkte selber, dass sie kaum zu verstehen war. Ihr Protest wurde mit einen leisen "Sscht" quittiert, dann zog ihr Dr. Lecter die Decke bis über die Schultern, immer wieder versuchte sie seine Hände beiseite zu schlagen, doch er schien sich nicht an ihren Versuchen, Gegenwehr zu leisten, zu stören.

"Roselyn, ganz ruhig, Sie werden sich jetzt entspannen, liegen bleiben und ein wenig schlafen. Später können wir dort weitermachen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben. Blinzeln Sie zweimal, wenn Sie mich verstanden haben!" Roselyn blinzelte und nickte schwach, es war fast unmenschlich schwer sich zu bewegen. "Sehr gut, dann kümmere ich mich um ein paar Besorgungen und wir beide sprechen wir uns später." Dr. Lecter drehte sich um, zog die Vorhänge zu und verließ das Zimmer. Roselyn konnte nun fühlen, dass ihr Herz langsamer schlug, es wurde warm und ihre Lider wurden immer schwerer, dann war nichts mehr um sie herum.


	6. 6

Langsam, sehr langsam kam Roselyn wieder zu sich, ihre Lider waren immer noch schwer, ihr Mund war trocken und sie wusste weder, welcher Tag, noch welche Uhrzeit war. Ohne ihr Zutun gab sie einen unwilligen Laut von sich, die Decke lastete auf ihr, wie ein Gebirge. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie eine Stimme: "Roselyn, Sie kommen langsam zu sich, nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, die Sie brauchen."

Sie nahm alle Kraft zusammen, die sie mobilisieren konnte und öffnete die Augen, über ihr war die kunstvolle Zimmerdecke zu sehen. Die junge Frau blinzelte mühsam und schaffte es irgendwie ihren Kopf in Richtung der Stimme zu drehen.

"Sie scheinen sich aber wirklich keine Pause zu gönnen. Ich bin mir sicher, würde die Wirkung des Muskelrelaxans schon mehr abgeklungen sein, würden Sie sicherlich aufstehen und zur Tür rauslaufen. Gut, dass es noch wirkt!" Dr. Lecter legte seine Finger an ihr Handgelenk, während er sich auf die Kante des Bettes setzte, er schien mit dem langsamen Pochen zufrieden zu sein.

"Dann werde ich mal aufpassen, dass Sie hier liegen bleiben und wir uns ein bisschen unterhalten können!"

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich ein wenig, Panik stieg in ihr auf, sie war noch zu benommen und saß in der Falle.

"Wer und was sind Sie?" fragte Roselyn verunsichert.

"Sie sind zum Putzen in mein Haus gekommen und wissen gar nichts über mich? Finden Sie das nicht ein wenig unvorsichtig?" die junge Frau ging nicht auf seine Antwort ein und so sprach er weiter. "Mein Name ist Dr. Hannibal Lecter, ich bin forensischer Psychiater."

Als Roselyn hörte, dass er Psychiater war, geriet sie in Panik, dieser Putz-Job stellte sich als ein Albtraum heraus. War Miranda der Meinung, dass sie so einen Arzt brauchte und hatte sie Roselyn deshalb zu diesem Mann zum Putzen geschickt? Was sollte das? Sie junge Frau hatte wieder das Gefühl in der Falle zu sitzen.

"Roselyn, beruhigen Sie sich, alles wird gut, wir werden reden, mehr nicht!" Hannibal konnte mit der Hand, die immer noch um ihr Handgelenk lag, spüren wie ihr Herz schneller schlug, aber er würde nicht nachgeben.

Die junge Frau schloss wieder die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch lauerte ihr die Angst auch hier auf. Sie hatte ganz im Gegenteil sogar das Gefühl, dass sich die Panik noch verstärkte und sie unruhiger wurde, sie wollte nur noch hier weg.

Noch ziemlich benommen versuchte Roselyn sich aufzusetzen, doch sie scheiterte kläglich. "Ich werde auch jetzt nicht mit Ihnen über mich sprechen!" Irgendwie schaffte sie es ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen, um ihrer Aussage mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. Dr. Lecter schien sich über die junge Frau zu amüsieren, als er sie wieder auf den Rücken drehte. "Seien Sie nicht kindisch, Sie können dieses Gespräch nicht ewig vermeiden." informierte er Roselyn in einem neutralen Tonfall. Die junge Frau wurde etwas munterer und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, doch wurde sie sofort wieder in ihr Kissen zurück geschubst.

Dr. Lecter drückte mit seinen Händen ihre Handgelenke auf beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes in die Matratze. "Zurück zu unserem Thema von gestern. Was hat Sie so aus dem Leben gerissen, dass Sie kein Teil der Gesellschaft mehr sein wollen?" Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Pupillen weiteten, ihre Atemfrequenz wurde schneller und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich abermals, Adrenalin flutete ihren Kreislauf. "Ich ... ich … ich … weiß es nicht! Es gibt keinen Punkt, auf den ich zeigen und sagen kann, dass es daran liegt. Außerdem brauchte ich keine Gespräche oder Therapie, schon gar nicht unter Zwang. Bitte nehmen Sie ihre Hände weg, Sie tun mir weh."

Er konnte in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Ihre Antwort reichte ihm für den Moment und so ließ Dr. Lecter ihre Handgelenke los. Fast sofort unternahm die junge Frau einen neuen Fluchtversuch, den er aber schon erwartet hatte. Bevor sie auch nur an das Zimmer verlassen konnte, hatte Dr. Lecter Roselyn wieder eingefangen. Es gab ein kleines Handgemenge, in dem ihr ein Arm kräftig auf den Rücken gedreht wurde. Der Schmerz, der daraufhin durch ihre Schulter schoss, veranlasste sie zu einer halben Drehung, in der sie stolperte und hinfiel. Dr. Lecter hielt ihr Handgelenk weiter eisern fest und beide Kontrahenten konnten hören, wie Elle und Speiche brachen. Roselyn krümmte sich weinend auf dem Boden und versuchte irgendwie den Schmerz zu ertragen. "Roselyn, Sie hätten wirklich im Bett bleiben sollen. Hören Sie bitte auf zu rebellierten, Sie haben dadurch nur noch mehr Probleme." Dr. Lecter sah Roselyn streng an, dann begutachtete er ihren verletzten Arm, kundig huschten seine Fingerspitzen über ihren Unterarm. "Vom Klang her gehe ich mal davon aus, dass beide Unterarmknochen gebrochen sind. Die Frage ist nur, wo genau?" Hannibals Finger drückten weiter an ihrem Arm herum und er schien der Stelle immer näher zu kommen, der jungen Frau wurde übel, der Schmerz war schier unerträglich. Die junge Frau hörte noch ein triumphierendes "Hier" und spürte, wie sich die Finger auf eine Stelle legten, die daraufhin ihren ganzen Körper in Brand zu stecken schien. Roselyn hörte noch ihren eigenen Schrei, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Als Roselyn wieder aus ihrer Ohnmacht aufwachte, war ihr immer noch speiübel, ihr Arm schien taub zu sein, denn sie spürte wirklich gar nichts. Als sie ihren Arm hob, sah sie, dass er verbunden war und sich nicht bewegen ließ, unter dem Verband musste sich eine Schiene befinden. Sie wackelte mit den Fingern und sie taten, was sie von ihnen wollte, obwohl es befremdlich war, die Bewegung nur zu sehen, aber nicht zu fühlen. Schützend hielt sie ihren Arm an sich gepresst, als sie sich aufrichten musste, weil ihr Magen einen Salto zu machen schien. Dr. Lecter hielt ihr eine Schale unter das Kinn, als sie zu würgen begann und rieb ihr den Rücken, wodurch ihr noch schlechter wurde. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, sie erschauderte und sah Sterne, während sie weiter würgte. "Das ist der Schock, es wird Ihnen gleich besser gehen!" Tatsächlich kam nur ein wenig Magensäure und Speichel hoch und so schnell die Übelkeit und der Würgereiz gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Dr. Lecter stellte die Schale bei Seite und fragte: "Und fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser?"

Roselyn nickte. "Ja, ein wenig" antwortete sie heiser. Er drückte ihr ein Glas mit Wasser in die Hand. "Hier trinken Sie etwas! Ihre Stimme scheint etwas gelitten zu haben, nicht dass sie noch komplett versagt." Gierig leerte Roselyn das Glas, sie war so durstig, dass sie schon fast dankbar war, als er das Glas nachfüllte.


	7. 7

Ruhig betrachtete Dr. Lecter die junge Frau, ihre Körpersprache war weniger abweisend, ihren geschienten Arm hielt sie weiterhin schützend an sich gedrückt.

"Warum fügen Sie sich selbst so viel Leid zu?" fragte Dr. Lecter sachlich, auch wenn er nicht erwartete, dass er eine vernünftige Antwort bekam.

Roselyn räusperte sich, dann antwortete sie noch etwas heiser, aber klar verständlich: "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es verdient hätte, dass ich alle enttäuscht habe!" Ihre Stimme war seltsam emotionslos, als würde sie über jemand Fremden sprechen und unter ihrem rechten Auge zuckte es unwillkürlich.

Hannibal nahm ihr das leere Glas aus der Hand und sie ließ es geschehen. Sachte legte er seine Hände an beide Seiten ihres Kopfes auf Höhe der Temporallappen und massierte die Stellen leicht, so als wolle er ihre Erinnerungen reaktivieren. Roselyns Augen starrten vor sich hin, der Blick war leer, sie sah einfach durch alles hindurch.

"Was, glauben Sie, haben Sie verdient und warum?" fragte Dr. Lecter nun fordernder. Die junge Frau atmete schwer und schnell.

"Das alles, die schlechten Jobs, die Einsamkeit, ich kann mich selbst ja nicht lieben, wie soll es dann jemand anderes tun? Ich bin ein Nichts, eine Enttäuschung!" Ihre Stimme wurde wütender und ein wenig lauter, in ihren Blick trat eine eisige Kälte. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, so stark, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Völlig unvermittelt spannte sie sich am ganzen Körper an und biss sich so heftig auf die Unterlippe, dass Blut zwischen ihren Zähnen hervorquoll.

Hastig legte Hannibal seine Hand auf ihren unverletzten Arm und ihre Körperspannung ließ ein wenig nach. "Lassen Sie das, wenn Sie sich selbst verletzen, bringt das auch nichts, kommen Sie zu sich!" Roselyn schien ganz in Gedanken versunken und als sie wieder sprach, konnte Dr. Lecter die Abdrücke die ihre Zähne in ihrer Lippe hinterlassen hatten, erkennen: "Sie hätten mich einfach fiebern lassen sollen, es einfach weiter steigen lassen sollen ohne einzugreifen, vielleicht wäre dann alles vorbei gewesen, meine Existenz ist sowieso Sinnlos!" nun grinste die junge Frau sarkastisch. "Roselyn, wollten Sie sich umbringen?" fragte er sie geradeheraus, doch die junge Frau antwortete nicht, sondern spannte sich wieder an. Minutenlang hielt sie die Spannung, bis sie begann heftig zu zittern. Es klatschte laut, als Dr. Lecter Roselyn eine Ohrfeige verpasste, sie schrie auf und begann hemmungslos zu weinen, so zog er sie an sich heran und drückte ihre gerötete Wange an seine Schulter. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen, sie wand sich und drückte ihn mit einer Hand von sich weg. Dr. Lecter ließ sie aber nicht los und schließlich ergab sie sich und hielt still. Ihre Tränen befeuchteten sein Jackett und das Hemd, doch ihr Weinen wurde leiser und weniger verzweifelt, dann hörte er, wie ein ein leises "Ja" in seine Schulter genuschelt wurde. Als sie verstummte, löste er ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und betrachtete ihr Gesicht, die blutig gebissene Unterlippe, zu der sich ein roter Abdruck seiner Hand auf ihrer Wange gesellte. Roselyns Augen waren nun wässrig und geschwollen vom Weinen, in ihrem Blick lag so viel Verletzlichkeit, dass er versucht war, sie wieder in seine Arme zu nehmen, um sie vor allem Unglück zu beschützen. Statt der Versuchung nachzugeben, strich er mit seinen Daumen die salzige Feuchtigkeit von ihren Wangen und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit, die seine Finger benetzte. "Dann haben Sie ja Glück, dass Sie an mich geraten sind!" schien er fast zu sich selber zu sagen.

Roselyn fühlte sich taub, stumpf und einfach nur leer, ihr Ausbruch hatte sie so viel Kraft gekostet. Aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben schien eine unmögliche Aufgabe für sie zu sein, die junge Frau begann zu schwanken. Dr. Lecter registrierte, dass Roselyn im rasanten Tempo abbaute. Ohne auf ihren schwachen Protest einzugehen, drückte er sie sanft, aber bestimmt in ihr Kissen und deckte sie zu. Fast augenblicklich schlossen sich ihre Augen, alles war anstrengend.

"Ruhen Sie sich aus und tun Sie nichts Unüberlegtes!" war das Letzte, das Roselyn hörte, bevor sie einschlief. Wie Dr. Lecter anmerkte, dass sie wohl zu erschöpft für so etwas sei, hörte sie nicht mehr, genau so wenig, wie sie mitbekam, dass er mit seinem Daumen über ihre blutige Unterlippe fuhr, etwas von der roten Flüssigkeit aufsammelte und kostete.

Leise fiel die Tür ins Schloss, als Dr. Lecter das Zimmer verließ.

Ob es nun ihr Glück oder Pech war, an ihn geraten zu sein, hing vom Auge des Betrachters ab.


	8. 8

Nach ein paar Stunden wachte Roselyn auf und brauchte einige Augenblicke um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Im Zimmer herrschte samtene Dunkelheit, ihre Unterlippe brannte, ihr Arm schmerzte und ließ sich nicht bewegen. Die junge Frau versuchte die Bilder, die auf sie einstürmten, in eine logische Reihenfolge zu bringen. Da lag sie nun mit offenen Augen in der Dunkelheit und grübelte vor sich hin. Was Dr. Lecter nach ihrem Zusammenbruch mit ihr wohl vorhatte? Er musste sie für eine tiefgestörte Person halten und nach ihrer lebensmüden Aussage würde er sie sicher nicht nach Hause gehen lassen. Nun hatte sie noch mehr Probleme am Hals und keine Ahnung, wie sie die wieder loswerden sollte.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich um das letzte Gespräch und es machte sie müde. Die junge Frau schlief ein, doch ihr Schlaf war sehr unruhig, immer wieder wachte sie auf und als es dämmerte, gab sie auf wieder einschlafen zu wollen.

Als Hannibal das Zimmer betrat, sahen ihn zwei Augen an, ihre Besitzerin schaute ihn müde an.

"Guten Morgen Roselyn, wie war ihre Nacht? Sie sehen nicht sonderlich erholt aus, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf." stellte Dr. Lecter neutral fest.

"Das stimmt, ich habe wirklich nicht gut geschlafen." antwortete Roselyn, während sie versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Dr. Lecter beließ es bei der Aussage von Roselyn, stattdessen erkundigte er sich nach ihrem Arm. "Ich würde gerne prüfen, ob Sie sensorische Ausfälle haben. Dafür brauche ich einmal Ihren Arm." neugierig streckte die junge Frau ihm die Hand entgegen. "Jetzt schließen Sie bitte die Augen!" Roselyns Gesichtsausdruck wurde panisch. "Nur ganz kurz" präzisierte Dr. Lecter.

Es kostete Roselyn viel Überwindung, widerwillig schloss sie die Augen und es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. "Gut, keine Ausfälle, Sie können die Augen jetzt wieder öffnen!" erlöst riss Roselyn ihre Augen wieder auf.

"Wie sieht es mit Schmerzen aus? Brauchen Sie etwas?" fragte Hannibal ruhig. Die junge Frau schaute den Mann mit großen, runden Augen an, zu gerne würde sie mit Ja antworten, aber sie hatte Angst, dass sie dann nicht mehr so klar im Kopf sein würde. Als sie den Mund öffnete, stahl sich ein unsicheres "Nein" über ihre Lippen.

Dr. Lecter drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und mit den Worten "ganz wie Sie meinen!" verließ er das Zimmer.

Roselyn widerstand dem Drang aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen, unschlüssig saß sie im Bett und wusste nicht, wohin mit sich. Erwartete er, dass sie ihm folgte?

Ehe sie zu einem Schluss kam, betrat Hannibal wieder das Zimmer, dieses Mal trug er ein Tablett und der satte Duft von frischem Brot erfüllte den Raum. Mit offenem Mund verfolgte die junge Frau, wie er kleine Füßchen am Tablett ausklappte und es über ihrem Schoß platzierte. Sie spürte, wie ihr der Speichel in dem Mund schoss und schloss ihn hastig, bevor sie nach aus Versehen begann zu sabbern. Vor ihr lagen auf einem Teller drei kleine Scheiben Weißbrot mit Quark und Marmelade und eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee. Gierig schlang Roselyn die erste Scheibe herunter, sie war so hungrig.  
Bei der zweiten Scheibe ermahnte sie sich zum langsamen Essen und merkte erst jetzt, dass Hannibal sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Sie errötete und nahm scheu einen Schluck vom Tee. Als der Teller leer war, fiel ihr eine kleine Schale mit zwei Tabletten neben dem Teller auf, fragend sah sie Dr. Lecter an. "Es ist ein Schmerzmittel, falls Sie doch noch Schmerzen bekommen!" Er hob die kleine Schale vom Tablett und stellte sie auf ihren Nachttisch, während Roselyn den letzten Schluck Tee nahm.  
Hannibal nahm das Tablett wieder auf und verließ das Zimmer und ließ eine weiterhin unschlüssige Roselyn zurück.

Als Hannibal den Raum wieder betrat, sahen ihn Roselyns müden Augen an, sie machte einen sehr erschöpften Eindruck. "Sie sehen sehr erschöpft aus, können wir uns trotzdem unterhalten?" fragte Dr. Lecter, als er sich auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett niedergelassen hatte. "Wie können das auch hier machen, wenn Sie das Bett nicht verlassen wollen!"  
Roselyn nickte "Sie wollen sicherlich mit mir über das Gespräch von gestern sprechen!" die junge Frau sah Dr. Lecter fragend an.  
"In der Tat", Hannibal lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug das eine Bein über das andere. "Gestern machte es den Eindruck, als hätten Sie einen Todeswunsch, stimmt das?"  
"Ja, den hatte ich!" antwortete die junge Frau ohne Umschweife, es wäre sinnlos ihr Gegenüber anzulügen. Am vorherigen Tag hatte sie bei ihrem Zusammenbruch so viel preisgegeben, dass sie nun nicht mehr zurück konnte.  
"Hatten Sie das schon häufiger?" Roselyn wusste, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch bewegte, doch wollte sie wirklich in diese Richtung?  
"Ja, aber mir fehlte der Mut ihn umzusetzen." Sie klang etwas niedergeschlagen.  
"Dann waren Sie sicher froh, als Ihr Körper Ihnen die Entscheidung abnahm?"  
Die junge Frau nickte nur, dann merkte sie an: "Das war aber auch nicht das, was ich wollte!"  
Hannibal beugte sich nach vorne. "Was ist es denn, was Sie wollen?"  
"Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich nicht, was ich genau will." die junge Frau hob hilflos die Hände und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber ich möchte nach Hause"  
Es wurde still im Raum, Roselyn kannte die Kernaussage der Antwort, bevor Dr. Lecter den Mund öffnete.  
"Auch wenn Sie es gerade nicht hören möchten, es wäre unverantwortlich Sie in ihrem Zustand nach Hause gehen zu lassen. Sie sind hochgradig selbst gefährdend und deshalb bleiben Sie noch ein bisschen mein Gast!"  
"Aber, das können Sie nicht machen, Sie können mich doch nicht in ihrem Haus einsperren! Das ist kidnapping." die junge Frau war fassungslos.  
"Sind wir mal ehrlich, wer sollte mich davon abhalten?" Hannibal stellte wieder beide Füße nebeneinander "Es liegt ganz bei ihnen, wie Sie Ihren Aufenthalt hier gestalten. Fakt ist, dass Sie das Haus nicht verlassen, bis ich der Überzeugung bin, dass ich Sie gehen lassen kann."  
"NEIN!" brüllte Roselyn schon fast "Sie werden mich jetzt gehen lassen!" Sie stand rutschte auf der anderen Seit vom Bett runter, richtete sich auf und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

In aller Seelenruhe erhob sich Dr. Lecter von seinem Stuhl, schloss den Nachtschrank auf, holte etwas heraus und schloss ihn wieder ab. Die Augen der jungen Frau verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen, während er das Bett umrundete. Als er die Hand hob, lag nur eine kleine Sprühflasche in seiner Hand, wollte er sich jetzt mit etwas einsprühen? Tatsächlich legte sich sein Finger auf den Kopf der Flasche und Roselyn bekam einen feinen Sprühnebel ins Gesicht. Verärgert wischte sie sich die chemisch riechende Flüssigkeit aus dem Gesicht und fragte unwirsch " Was sollte das denn? Womit haben Sie mich eingesprüht?  
"Es ist ein Medikament, dass über die Schleimhäute aufgenommen werden kann. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie sich wieder auf das Bett setzen oder noch besser hinlegen" Hannibal klang streng und so folgte die junge Frau seiner Anweisung, denn sie spürte, wie sie zu taumeln begann.


End file.
